Lord of the Keyblade
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: sorry couldn't find crossover sector for LOTR Join the Keybladers on a journey to assist a small band of men in a fight for the freedom of their world! I own nothing! rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

This is the second training series story and I hope you like it! I could not find LOTR in the crossover section… so phoey, but whatever I'll post this anyway!

I own nothing credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, Square Enix, and Disney.

* * *

Lord of the Keyblade

Sora landed in a large open field surrounded on all sides by rocky clefts. The place was quiet, deathly quiet. "Hey my friend, where are we?" he asked the voice in his head.

The voice was silent for a moment, then it spoke, "Sorry Sora, this world it strange to me as well." They both sighed and Sora began to walk slowly along. After an hour Sora thought about summoning his Keyblade glider when a sound reached his ears. It was quiet at first but grew louder; it was the sound of horse hooves. "I wonder whose coming this way."

"Well," Sora sighed, "We're about to find out." He stood stock still in the open was the horses came closer.

Over a rolling hill came around thirty riders, at the head of the group was an elderly man on a white horse. The man was wearing a white robe, a hooded white cloak, his hair was long and white, he had a white beard, and he carried a long white staff.

On his right was a regal looking man on a dappled stallion; he had a royal air about him, his face was riddled with age, he had lanky golden hair, he had a short beard and mustache, his brown eyes shone with a fierce light. His clothes was a brown shirt with golden designs on the sleeve cuffs, over that was a red coat riddled with golden designs, his pants were brown, the belt around her waist was leather and silver accents, a red cloak, and brown boots.

On the first man's left was a younger looking man on a reddish brown horse, with wavy black hair and deep set eyes; he wore old dark brown clothes, a sword and a long knife were hung on his leather belt, his cloak was gray with a clasp that looked like two leaves, and around his neck hung a beautiful jewel that looked like a white star.

By his side were two men on a gray steed, one was a shorter than the other. The short one had a long orange beard that was braided on the sides, on his head was a silver and red helmet, he had on a shirt of chain mail, over that was a red tunic, on his wrists were dark brown gauntlets, around his waist was a large belt with a golden buckle, his pants were red like his tunic, and his boots were brown. Sora mainly noticed the large battle axe strapped to his belt.

The other man on the horse was a tall man with long blonde hair and pointed ears; his gray shirt was covered by a green and black tunic, on his wrists were black gauntlets, he had black pants, black boots, on his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow of beautiful wood.

The company rode up to the boy and stopped; the man on the dappled stallion spoke sharply, "Who are you boy, and what is your errand in these parts?"

"My name's Sora," he replied uncertainly, "I'm only passing through; I don't mean any harm."

The man in dark brown glanced around, "It is not safe to travel alone in these parts, Sora."

"Thank you for the warning sir, but I think I can handle myself."

"Oh is that so?" The small man grunted, "I see now weapon on you young sir."

Sora was about to summon his Keyblade when the man on the white horse held up a hand to stay him, "I think that there is more to this young lad than meets the eye."

"Well, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

The man in white looked down at him with a smile, "I am called Gandalf the White." He gestured to the man to his left, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Beside him are Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm. The two young hobbits are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

Sora didn't know who he meant until two small, curly, red heads poked out from behind him and Aragorn.

"And this," Gandalf said, looking over to his right, is Theoden, son of Thengal, King of Rohan."

Sora straightened up and knelt before Theoden, "Forgive me sire."

"Rise Sora," The king told him kindly; Sora stood and Theoden motioned to someone behind him, "Ride back with us to our city of Edoras, we would be honored by your company." Sora bowed in respect to the king's wishes.

A warrior rode up on a brown horse; the man had long wavy golden hair, a short beard and mustache, and piercing brown eyes. He wore a shirt of chain mail under reddish bronze armor, covered in silver designs, his boots were the same metal as his armor, and a sword hung at his waist. The warrior was leading a saddled black stallion, which he gave the reigns to Sora. "His name is Aranethen, may he lead you to better fortune than his former master."

As Sora swung onto the horse's back he replied, "Thank you… uh…"

"Eomer."

"Thank you Eomer!"

As they rode along Gandalf, with Peregrin behind him, dropped back to speak with Sora, "The others have begun to guess what I already assumed."

"Are you from another world?" exclaimed the hobbit.

Sora was surprised by the question; he looked at Gandalf who nodded, "Peregrin right?"

"Call me Pippin!"

"Ok Pippin, yes I am from another world." He looked at Gandalf and asked, "Sir, are you a wizard?"

The old man chuckled, "You could call me a wizard."

"How could you guess that?" asked Pippin.

Sora laughed, "I've been around more than one wizard, and actually Gandalf is the third one I've met. Maybe he knows the other two, Merlin and Yen Sid."

The wizard gave a low chuckle, "In our order there was, the now deposed, Saruman the White, myself, Radagast the Brown, Merlin the Blue, and Yen Sid the Black."

Sora smiled, "You do know them then?"

"Yes," he replied, "And I suspect you are under the teachings of Yen Sid."

"Well, kind of." Then both of them laughed and rode to the head of the column.

As they came up Pippin called across to the other hobbit, "You were right Merry, he is from another world!"

"Merry, Pippin," Aragorn chided, "Do not go around telling people that Sora's from another world; I believe that there is a certain order that needs to be kept about the worlds, is that right?" Sora nodded.

Theoden spoke to Gandalf, Aragorn, and Eomer, "I have often heard tales of warriors who traveled the stars battling for light; I never thought that I would ever meet one, or that he would be so young."

"Despite his age," Eomer added, "He seems like a seasoned warrior."

Legolas brought his horse alongside Sora's, "How long have you been traveling the worlds?"

"Let's see," Sora though aloud, "The first time I was fourteen and I will be seventeen in two months."

"So young," Theoden gasped as he stared off into space, "How could someone so young go through something as harsh as battle?"

"It's hard, sire, but having friends by your side makes it a whole lot easier to handle."

The voice in Sora's head said, "Aw, thanks a lot Sora!"

* * *

(A little while later)

"So let me get this straight… this guy Sauron, is trying to take over all of Middle Earth and the only way to stop him is to destroy this, 'ring of power' which a hobbit by the name of Frodo is taking deep into Mordor… which happens to be where Sauron is, and he's going to drop it into Mount Doom and this whole deal will be over with. And you guys just got back from a battle in a place called Helms Deep, where you battled a branch of Sauron's forces under the command of Saruman, and afterwards you went to see Saruman and he fell off his tower and was impaled on a spike."

Aragorn smiled, "You got all of it."

"Hey Sora," exclaimed Pippin, "Why don't you tell us of your adventures?"

Sora stared upward, "Maybe I will, later though."

Suddenly the group was surrounded by a hoard of Soldier, Mega- Shadow, and Neoshadow Heartless. As the others attempted to calm the horses Sora jumped off Aranethen and summoned Ultima Weapon. All the Heartless turned towards him and charged. "Come get some!" Sora yelled as he swung his blade. The first wave was cut down with ease, but the monsters kept coming.

"Sora!" yelled the voice, "Use Transcendence!" Sora held up his Keyblade and an anti- gravity field appeared and caught up every enemy around, and then flung them all in separate directions which killed them instantly. Sora put his blade away and remounted his horse.

All eyes were fixed upon him in wonder, "What?"

"There were so many and you took them out in two blows!" Merry gasped.

Aragorn rode his horse alongside Sora's and asked, "May I see your blade Sora?" Sora summoned the Keyblade and handed it to Aragorn.

The sword stayed in his hands for a moment but then, to the ranger's utter astonishment, it returned to Sora in a flash of light. "Sorry Aragorn, it's really picky."

"A Keyblade," muttered Gandalf, "Old Yen Sid has been busy."

They rode throughout the afternoon until they reached a city. It was surrounded by a wall and was full of houses; there was one large house at the top of a large hill in the city. "Sora," Theoden announced, "Welcome to Edoras!"

* * *

(That Night)

The entire city of Edoras had gathered in the large house on the hill, which was called the Hall of the Riddermark, to celebrate their victory at the recent battle of Helms Deep. As Sora stood beside Aragorn, feeling a little uncomfortable since he had taken no part in the battle, a tall woman came up and handed him a goblet of wine.

She had long golden hair that was partially tied back and she had shining green eyes. She was wearing a long grey- blue dress with silver designs around the waist and sleeves. "We are honored by your presence here young Sora. I am Eowyn, sister of Eomer."

Sora took the cup and smiled, "Thank you Eowyn, I am honored to be here."

A few minutes later Theoden made his way up to the throne and Eowyn brought him a goblet; he took it and she went and took her place behind him. The king held up the cup, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" They all drank, even Sora, who still felt a little out of place in this party. The people began feasting, dancing, singing, and drinking; Sora just sat to the side and watched with a smile.

Later on, when the party had died down a little bit Merry came over and pulled Sora up, "You told us you would tell us of your adventures, Theoden was wondering if you would like to do it now."

"Sure," Sora followed the hobbit. Everyone in the hall got deathly quiet as Sora began to relate his adventures… from the Destiny Islands being lost to darkness to the defeat of Ansem and his separation from Kairi, then from his waking in Twilight Town to his and Riku's return to the islands, and finally from his setting off on his Mark of Mastery exam to his leaving to train on his own.

The story caught everyone's attention and when he was finished there was a long silence. King Theoden broke the quiet, "I feel that this story will inspire courage and bravery among all who have to face dangers in the future!"

Merry stood on the table, held up his cup, and cried out, "I propose a toast, to Sora, for all his bravery! Hail Sora!"

"HAIL!" Sora blushed as everyone, including the King and the wizard, drank to him.

* * *

(Later that Night)

Everyone lay on the floor either asleep or drunk, but Sora just couldn't sleep. "What's wrong Sora?" asked the voice.

"Nothing my friend," Sora sighed, "I guess I just miss Riku, Kairi, and the others." He turned his head and saw Aragorn leave the room; Sora got up and followed him outside. He passed Eowyn, asleep on a couch before the fire.

Outside he saw Aragorn standing by Legolas, the elf looked troubled, "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." He turned and looked at the two with him, "The eye of the enemy is moving." They were silent for a moment, but then Legolas turned sharply, "He is here!"

The three ran into the hall and burst into the dorm; there was Pippin holding a black globe in his hands. The hobbit's hands seemed to be fused to the globe and his mouth was open like he was screaming, but no sound came out.

Sora ran over and grabbed the thing from Pippin; at that moment everything around him began to fade as he looked into the globe. A great fiery eye came into view. "Sauron," gasped Sora. Then the scene changed and, to his horror, he saw a field of battle, Lea, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, six obscured figures, and Kairi laying there… dead! He dropped the globe and fell backwards; Aragorn caught him as Gandalf, now awake, threw a blanket over the sphere.

"FOOL OF A TOOKE!" the wizard yelled. But Pippin couldn't answer, the hobbit was lying still and his eyes were open. Gandalf ran to the hobbit, held up Pippin's right hand; put his hand on Pippin's forehead, closed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath as his hand moved to the hobbit's cheek. Pippin gasped and woke up. "Look at me!"

The hobbit looked into the wizard's face, "Gandalf, forgive me." He closed his eyes again.

"Look at me!" Pippin looked back, "What did you see?"

"A tree," replied the frightened hobbit, "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning…"

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

Now Pippin began to look terrified, "And I saw… I saw him! I could here his voice in my head!"

Gandalf was anxious now, "And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name… I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" The hobbit did not answer, he only stared wide- eyed at Gandalf.

* * *

(The next morning)

Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer, and Sora conversed in the great hall. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," reported Gandalf, "A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." This put everyone's mind at ease a little, Gimli even let out a sigh of relief. The wizard continued, "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has show our enemy one thing. He knows that the Heir of Elendil has come forth." All eyes looked over at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage sill. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men." He turned to Theoden, "If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden looked perturbed, "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"Whether they helped you or not it's your… our duty to help our fellow man in times of need! We may owe Gondor nothing but that doesn't mean we should turn our backs on them, even if they did that to us!" Sora exclaimed.

This hit the King like a load of bricks, "Well spoken Sora, well spoken."

"I will go," declared Aragorn.

"No!"

"They must be warned!"

The wizard drew near to him, "They will be." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river; look to the black ships." He turned from Aragorn to the rest of them, "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…" He glanced over at the two hobbits, "And I won't be going alone."

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Sora was in the stables brushing Aranethen when Gandalf strode in followed by the two Halflings. Sora left his horse and lifted Pippin onto Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, "So Gandalf, this Minas Tirith place, how far is it?"

He mounted Shadowfax as he replied, "Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here," Merry handed Pippin a little leather pouch, "Something for the road."

Pippin took it with wide eyes, "The last of the Longbottom Leaf?"

"I know you've run out… you smoke too much Pip."

"But, we'll see each other soon?" the hobbit on the horse asked. Merry looked at Gandalf, who lowered his head. "Won't we?"

Merry backed up beside Sora, "I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?"

"Run Shadowfax," said the wizard, "Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" The white horse galloped off. Merry, followed by Sora, ran out of the stable and up to the top of a watchtower.

Aragorn followed the two, "Merry! Sora!" At the top they watched Shadowfax gallop out of sight.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens," Merry said sadly, "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone…" The Halfling looked up at the two beside him, "Just like Frodo and Sam."

"Your hearts are connected and if you follow that connection you will find your way back to each other one day," Sora smiled as he put a hand on the little one's shoulder.

Aragorn agreed with a smile, "One thing I've learnt about Hobbits… they are a most hardy folk."

"Foolhardy maybe," the hobbit laughed, "He's a Tooke." The three stared out over Rohan as Shadowfax, with Gandalf and Pippin, completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

Yes, Sora is in this one and so are the other three. FYI Sora's horse… his name is pronounced (Ar- ah- nehth- on) and it is the Elvish translation of the name Ryan.

Next time… Riku, Lea, and Kairi find themselves in a white city with war right outside it's gates. Can they and the small force of soldiers defend the white city in time for help to arrive?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post but I hope you guys like this story. I would like to thank KHLegacy for favoriting! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Lighting flashed and a gaping hole opened into the calm plain. Three armored figures stepped out of the portal. As they removed their armor the tallest boy glanced around, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes Lea," the crimson haired girl sighed, "This is where we're supposed to meet the wizard friend of Yen Sid's." Suddenly a horse neighed behind them; they turned and saw an old man dress in white and a small man sitting on a tall white stallion.

The man smiled, "You must be the Keyblade wielders from Yen Sid."

"Yes sir," Riku replied calmly, "I am Master Riku; this is Lea, and Kairi. Who are you two?"

The old man smiled, "I am Gandalf the White, the one you were sent to meet. This is Pippin."

"Wait!" the hobbit's eyes widened, "You're Riku, Lea, and Kairi!" He looked up at Gandalf, "They're the friends Sora told us about!"

"SORA? You know Sora?"

"Yes," the wizard answered, "He shall be joining us soon, for he rides with Theoden and the Rohirrim. But you three are needed elsewhere; you are to join us in Minas Tirith, which is about a days ride from here." The three bowed their heads in understanding. Suddenly he gave a long loud whistle; over a rise came three majestic horses.

A tall gray stallion galloped up beside Riku. "Riku, his name is Lainadan." Lea was met by an auburn stallion; "Yours, Lea, is called Neurion." A beautiful white mare nuzzled Kairi playfully. "And yours, Kairi, is Saerwen." The three mounted the bareback horses and followed the wizard's horse.

* * *

(The next day)

The group rode on and as they splashed through a river, Gandalf called out, "We have just passed into the realm of Gondor." Not very long after that they rode up atop a hill and stopped. Before them was a wondrous city made of white stone that had been built into the side of a mountain. "Minas Tirith, city of Kings." All four horses entered the city and rode through its streets until they reached the top level of the city.

Pippin and Gandalf walked towards the large doors at the end of the level but Riku collapsed to his knees. "So much darkness!" Lea helped him to his feet and the Keyblade wielders joined the other two at the door. "Gandalf," the young master gasped, "I feel immense amounts of darkness, but I can point out that through these doors there is source of a smaller darkness."

The wizard looked concerned but opened the doors anyway. All walked through a massive gray hall towards a throne, where a man in dark animal skin robes sat at it's base. "Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." The man looked up through his graying black lanky hair, and his eyes burning with rage and sorrow. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps," Denethor muttered, "You come to explain this." He held up a horn that was cloven in two. Kairi looked over at Riku and Lea who shrugged, but Pippin looked horrified. The Steward continued, "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

There was a silence; then Pippin spoke, his voice shaking with emotion, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me." The hobbit approached the throne and kneeled. "He fell defending us from many foes." All eyes were fixed on the small figure before the throne, "I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt."

"This is my first command to you," Denethor growled, and Riku felt the darkness growing stronger, "How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many."

The steward's face was wrought with sadness at this news; Gandalf was kind of annoyed now. "Get up," he pushed Pippin away with his staff, "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming; the enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons!"

"You think you are wise Mithrandir," Denethor scoffed, "Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of the Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now; I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!"

Riku was fed up with this man, "You are only the steward of Gondor! You don't have the authority to deny the return of the rightful King!"

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others! And I will not be ordered around by a ignorant boy!" Now Riku was almost sure he saw a visible aura of darkness around Denethor.

The Keybladers and Gandalf glared at him as he glared back; Gandalf turned, "Come!" As they walked out from the hall the wizard began to vent. "All has turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?"

"They guard it because they have hope," Gandalf told them, "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the names of their decent dearer than the names of their own sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

By this time they had reached the end of the parapet and looked out over the city. Riku felt a strong darkness from beyond the city; it was from the dark land beyond the black mountains, in which he could see a volcano smoking and lighting up the sky with a deep red glow. Pippin also looked that way, "Mordor."

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

The Princess of Heart shivered and looked to the sky, "A storm is coming."

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a devise of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will being," said the old man solemnly.

A long thoughtful silence ensued until it was broken by the hobbit, "Well… Minas Tirith… very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Pip," Lea sighed, "We're not getting out of this that easily."

Gandalf nodded, "Lea is right, it's too late for that. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us.

* * *

(Later)

The entire group was sitting in the room that had been given to the men of the party. Gandalf stood staring out a window facing Mordor, smoking his pipe. Riku sat on the adjoining window staring at the dark country beyond the mountains. Lea and Kairi were watching Pippin as he went through the small armaments Denethor had sent to him for his new post as a guard of the citadel.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," the hobbit drew the sword part- way out of its scabbard, "I mean they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"

Gandalf coughed, "You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as your told." The wizard began coughing more. "Ridiculous hobbit! Guard of the Citadel!" He began coughing even more. Pippin came over and stood beside him as Lea poured a goblet of water, which Kairi handed to Gandalf. "Thank you."

All stared out at Mordor quietly; the silverette looked upward into the sky, "There's no more stars! Is it time?"

"Yes."

"It's so quiet," Lea sighed.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge."

Pippin looked back at the four behind him, a frightened look in his eyes, "I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." His eyes went to the wizard, "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." He smiled at Pippin and the Keybladers, "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well; Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

Kairi glanced at her friends nervously, "Most likely he has Heartless as well."

"Yes," the wizard agreed, "this will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest." His eyes drifted to the white city beyond Minas Tirith along the river. "It the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"Great… nothing but gloom and doom," groaned Lea.

Pippin gave a small smile and looked at them, "But we have the white wizard and three Keyblade wielders. That's go to count for something." No one answered him. "Gandalf, Riku, Lea, Kairi?"

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant," all eyes looked at him in fear, "The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar." Gandalf's eyes looked down to the hobbit, "You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine."

This dampened everyone's spirits all the more. Kairi had had enough of death and destruction for one night, "Well I'm going to bed; if there's going to be a great battle tomorrow I'd better get some rest." The boys nodded their approval. She left and began to walk down to her room. Suddenly a tremor shook the entire city. Kairi dashed to a balcony and saw a bright green beacon was shining into the sky from behind the mountains of Mordor. Lighting flashed where it hit the clouds and thunder boomed menacingly from that direction. "It's beginning; Sauron will unleash his full strength on this city. Sora, please hurry!"

* * *

(The next day)

The five heroes moved through the crowded streets of Minas Tirith. The wizard spoke sharply to the hobbit, "Peregrin Tooke my lad, there is a task now to be done; another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth. Kairi, you will join him. You two must not fail me." They were now at the base of a tall watch tower; Gandalf handed Kairi a cloak that was the same color as the walls of the city. The girl and hobbit nodded, and began to climb up the tower.

The boys and Gandalf watched as the two climbed higher and higher. "If she falls, you're telling her boyfriend."

"Lea, shut up!"

"Quiet," the old man knocked both on the head with his staff, "Look! They made it!"

The climbers had reached the top and there they saw it, the beacon. "Up you go Pip." The Princess hoisted Pippin up onto the beacon. The hobbit reached up for the lit torch and nearly knocked over a container of oil. "Careful," she whispered to him. He nodded, grabbed the torch, and dropped it onto the beacon. Both smiled as the flames rose, "Good job… let's go!" Pippin hopped down and they began the long climb downward.

Both heard the guard exclaim, "What?"

Gandalf and the boys ran to a parapet and saw the second beacon light a long distance off. "Amon Dîn."

"No stopping it now." Lea beamed at the great sight, "Eat that Denethor!"

By now everyone had noticed the lights, "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

Riku smiled, "Hope is kindled!"

* * *

(At Edoras)

Aragorn and Sora sat on the steps of the great hall. Suddenly the ranger spotted the beacon, "Sora let's go!" They burst into the hall shouting, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!"

"Gondor calls for aid," all eyes turned to them, and then to Theoden.

The King hesitated but then his voice was firm, "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer bowed and left to do his King's bidding.

Later Theoden came down, dressed in full battle armor, "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war."

The King of Rohan issued his men out to gather troops from all across the land. When he had a pause Merry and Sora went up to him. "Excuse me!" the hobbit timidly held out his sword, "I have a sword. Please accept it!" He knelt down, "I offer you my service Theoden King."

"And gladly, I accept it." The King gave him a smile. "You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan. "

Now Sora stepped up boldly, "Theoden, I also offer you my services, as much as I can do to help." He also knelt, "My sword is yours!"

"You shall ride with us, Master Sora," the King proclaimed, "I am honored to fight alongside a brave youth like yourself."

"Thank you Theoden King, but please… don't call me Master Sora." The King laughed heartily.

Sora pulled Aranethen up and mounted him. It wasn't long before Theoden rode to the head of the column and Eomer cried out in a loud voice, "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken; now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!"

The riders galloped off towards, what Sora thought might be the fight that would be the end of Middle Earth, as they knew it.

* * *

Yea another one done!

For references Lainadan (Riku's horse) is pronounced (lye-nah-dahn) and is the elvish translation of the name Frank. Lea's horse, Neurion, is pronounced (Nur-ee-on) and is translated as Jake. Kairi's horse, Saerwen, is the translation of Polly and is pronounced (sire-when).

Next time… as Sora and co. make their way to Gondor they will take a mysterious route through the mountains, a route that could lead to death. While the battle for Minas Tirith is beginning, with the three Keyblade wielders at its center.


	3. Chapter 3

Yea, only one or two more chapters of this story, I promise they all won't be this long. I would like to thank KHLegacy and The Unknowing Herald for reviewing! Let's get to the epicness!

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

Kairi awoke to someone banging on her door, "Kairi! Get up and get dressed, something's happening!" She jumped out of bed and put on a long green dress that had been laid out for her. Outside Riku and Lea were waiting for her; they too had on cloths that had been laid out for them. Kairi's long green dress had gold thread woven in around the collar and sleeves in swirling patterns. Riku was in a pair of gray pants, a navy blue tunic with a silver lining, black boots, and a yellow cloak. Lea wore brown boots, black pants, a red tunic with golden edging, and a black cloak.

"What's going on?"

Lea pointed out towards the river, "Osgiliath has fallen and the men are having trouble getting back!" Along the walls were many people, watching as the soldiers of Gondor attempted to get back to the city.

A blood-curdling shriek filled the air; from over the rive came three men cloaked in black riding on large dark gray dragons. The riders swooped down on the men as their beasts lifted the soldiers up and then dropped them to their deaths.

"Riku, can we do anything?" Kairi gasped in horror.

The silverette pointed, "I don't think we need to." A lone rider came out of the gates, clothed in all white. "Gandalf and Pippin have it well under control."

A soldier down the wall cheered, "Its Mithrandir! The White Rider!" The wizard rode towards the soldiers and held up his staff; a bright beam of light shot out and drove the riders and their beasts off. The remaining soldiers and Gandalf turned and came back towards Minas Tirith.

The Keybladers ran down to the gate just as the group came in. A young man was riding alongside Gandalf, "Mithrandir!" He was tall with lanky golden-brown hair; he was dressed in a suit of chain mail under a brown breastplate emblazoned with a white tree, his pants were the same brown, and his cloak was a deep green. "They broke trough our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted!" a nearby soldier exclaimed, "Long has he foreseen this doom!"

Lea growled, "Yea, foreseen and done nothing!"

The young soldier noticed the hobbit sitting in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax, and gave him a strange look. "Faramir?" Gandalf questioned.

"This isn't the first Hobbit you've seen, am I right?"

"No," Faramir answered quietly.

Pippin, for the first time in weeks, felt hope, "You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Faramir nodded slowly.

"Where? When?"

"In Ithilien," he replied, "Not two days ago." His face hardened, "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgal vale."

Gandalf's face quickly became a mask of horror, "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol!" Again the young soldier nodded.

"What does that mean?" Kairi asked.

"What's wrong?" The hobbit and Keybladers looked at the wizard.

"Faramir, tell me everything! Tell me all you know!"

* * *

(Later)

"The Ring was right there in Osgiliath two days ago, I can't believe it."

"That's not what worries me Lea," Riku mumbled, "It's that path that they told us about. Minas Morgal must have been that green light we saw last night."

Kairi shook her head, "Forget Minas Morgal, the pass of Cirith Ungol is what worries me. That creature in that pass sounds kind of scary. From the description, it sounds like a giant spider." The Princess of Heart shuddered she never liked spiders.

The group went back to their rooms and changed into their regular clothes and put their armor on their shoulders.

All the soldiers of Minas Tirith stood on the wall tops, along with the wizard. The soldiers were terrified, "Where are Theoden's riders?"

"Will Rohan's army come?"

Riku glared at the soldier who had asked that, "My friend rides with them, they'll come!"

"Yes," Gandalf sighed, "But courage is the best defense that you have right now."

* * *

(Even Later)

Kairi stood alongside Faramir as Pippin pledged his allegiance to Denethor. The Hobbit stuttered, "Here I do swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from… from this hour henceforth until my lord release me, or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it!" The steward stood up with a smile, "Nor fail to reward that which is give." He held out his ringed finger, which Pip kissed. "Fealty with love. Valor with honor." He glared over at Faramir, his younger son, "Disloyalty with vengeance."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Is your father still sore about you letting the Ring go?"

"Yes, most likely he always will be."

The steward addressed his son, "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."

"Faramir is only trying to do what's right and best for Gondor, Denethor! Why can't you accept that?"

Faramir put a hand on the girl's shoulder to stay her fury, "What would you have me do, Father?"

"I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken. Oh, and if that young lady would like to stay out of trouble, she had better watch her tongue."

His son patted Kairi's shoulder and then answered, "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war." The steward sat down at a nearby table and served himself to the food. "Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" The Princess and Hobbit were appalled at Denethor's treatment of his own son.

The hurt was evident in the young Captain's voice, "You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes, I wish that…" It took all of Kairi's self control not to yell at him again, did he not understand that his son was trying to help, and was actually much wiser than his father. "Since you were robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead." The Captain bowed and turned away, Kairi wanting to follow but guards prevented her. "If I should return, think better of me father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." The heavy doors closed behind him.

* * *

(With Riku and co.)

The wizard and two boys pushed their way through the crowd towards the group of soldiers mounting up to ride out. "Faramir! Faramir!"

"Your father is being stupid!" exclaimed Lea, "Don't do this, it's suicide!"

The steward's son sighed, "Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, and her wisdom."

They all stared after the young man sadly. Riku felt sorry for him, "Your father loves you Faramir; he'll remember that before this is over with." The three made their way to the wall tops to watch, though they knew the outcome of this battle.

* * *

(With Kairi and Pippin)

Denethor sat at his table eating away as if nothing was wrong; this nearly drove the Princess of Heart crazy. "Young lady, can you sing?"

"I am no servant of yours sir!"

"Well then, can you sing Master Hobbit?"

This shocked Pip, "Well, yes… at least well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls or… evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" The steward asked without looking at them, "Come, sing me a song."

The Hobbit wasn't expecting this, but he composed himself and slowly sang,

"_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight, _

_Mist and shadow cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade,_

_All shall…fade._"

Kairi hung her head, as the Hobbit stopped; she would never forget that song as long as she lived. Pippin looked at the steward and saw how he wasn't affected by the song at all, and then he began to cry.

With a huff the girl left the throne room and went to the parapet's edge; from their she could see the battle below. The song still fresh in her mind, she wept.

* * *

(With Sora and co.)

Sora climbed up a hill with Theoden and Aragorn; the Horse-master was downcast, "Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for."

"That's not enough to break through the lines of Mordor," the boy agreed.

"More will come!"

Aragorn shook his head, "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn then we must ride." The King had to agree with this wisdom. They turned and noticed Aranethen rearing and neighing nervously; Sora went over and grabbed the reigns, trying to calm his horse. He wasn't the only one having trouble.

The elf and dwarf came over to where Sora and Eomer were calming their horses; Legolas glanced around, "The horses are restless and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

They all looked towards a pathway through a cleft in the rocks. "Where does that road go?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas answered Sora.

"None who venture there ever return," Eomer told them, "That mountain is evil."

He left and Sora went nearer to the cleft; he stood alongside Aragorn as they both stared down the path. Suddenly they saw something that made their eyes widen in worry, a ghostly figure stood there. He was green, glowing, they could see things through him, his clothes were barely there, and he hardly had any skin left on him… only bones.

"Aragorn!" both jumped and turned to see Gimli behind them, "Let's find some food."

Sora growled, "If he does that again, I'm gonna kill him." The ranger was paying him no mind; the ghostly figure had vanished. They both got up and followed the dwarf further back towards the campfires.

That night Sora sat around a fire beside Eomer and his captain, Gamling, when Merry came out of a nearby tent followed by Eowyn. The hobbit was swinging his small sword to and fro. The princess of Rohan laughed at his antics, "To the smithy, go!"

The hobbit ran off smiling; but Eowyn's brother wasn't happy, "You should not encourage him."

"You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart," Eomer smirked, "Only the reach of his arm." Gamling snickered.

This made Eowyn angry, "Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?" A strange look came into her eyes as she turned away.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" He moved closer to his sister, "He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men Eowyn." He left her standing there alone.

Sora came up to her and said slowly, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for you, because he loves you."

"Sora, you are a boy that has taken on the role of a man, how can you speak for his case and not mine?"

"Eowyn," Sora stuttered, "No one wants anything bad to happen to you, even me, and it's the same for Merry. I do agree with you though, Merry should be allowed to come, but you should stay."

"If it was Kairi asking your permission to go into battle, would you grant it?"

This stunned Sora, he had told them about her when he told his story at the feast, "Um… I… Well… I think, I would tell her no. I don't want anything to happen to her, because I…"

"Because you love her."

"Yes." She nodded to Sora and then walked away. The Keyblader swayed and then plopped down on a log.

"Sora, are you ok?" The voice sounded concerned.

He nodded, "Yea, that was just… unexpected. If Kairi did ask me that, I would say no; after seeing that vision in the black globe I couldn't let her. I won't let her be killed!"

"Sora…"

"Sora," he turned and saw Legolas behind him, "Let's go."

"Where?"

The elf smiled, "With Aragorn, down the road of the Dimholt. Get your horse."

"The Dimholt!" He shook his head as he went to get his horse.

A few minutes later Aragorn came out leading his horse, Brego. Gimli was waiting beside a tent, "Just where do you think you're off to?"

"Not this time, this time you must stay Gimli."

On the ranger's other side came Legolas with his horse, "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

"Or of your own people," smiled Sora from the other side of the elf.

"You might as well accept it," the dwarf said, "We're going with you laddie." Aragorn smiled; they all mounted their horses and rode out of the camp, and down the Dimholt road. There was only one cry after them from the soldiers and then silence.

* * *

(The next morning)

They had rode in silence all night long through the barren canyon, rocky crags jutting up on every side and not another living creature in sight. Finally Gimli broke the silence, "What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed," the elf replied, "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. So Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." He began quoting an ancient prophecy, "Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Soon they came upon that very door. They led the horses right up to it. Sora shuddered as they drew near, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." The door opened to pure blackness; around it were clefts of rock that help human skulls and there was an inscription above the opening.

Legolas began to read the writing, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A ghastly howl came out the door in a rush of wind and spooked the horses; they tore away from their owners in a frenzy of fear. "Brego!"

"Aranethen!" Sora looked over at Aragorn who had now drawn his sword, "Do we go on?"

The ranger held up his sword, "I do not fear death!" And he walked though the entrance. Sora took a deep breath and followed, then came Legolas, and last Gimli who was scared out of his wits.

They walked through the underground tunnels, Aragorn in front with a torch; in its light Sora could see hundreds of human skulls around them. Legolas stopped and looked around, "What is it?"

"What do you see?"

The elf answered in a hollow voice, "I see shapes of men and of horses." This put the boy, dwarf, and even Aragorn on edge. "Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following; they have been summoned."

"The dead," Sora gulped, "Summoned?"

"I knew that! Huh, huh." The dwarf turned around slowly, looking for the dead. "Very good, very good." Suddenly he and the Keyblader saw that they were alone, "Legolas!" They dashed after the man and elf.

Suddenly ghostly green hands came up from the ground and writhed around the four. The Keyblader used his hand to fan them away, but more came. "Do not look down," Aragorn said firmly. But, Gimli and Sora looked anyway. Under their feet were human skulls that cracked as they stepped on them.

The four were now running, trying to keep ahead of their ghostly pursuers, when they came out into a large open space with a building built into one side of the cavern. "Who entersmy domain?" They turned and the same figure that Sora and Aragorn had seen earlier materialized before them.

"One who will have your allegiance."

The King of the Dead grunted, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn threatened.

The King began to laugh and out of all the walls, legions of dead warriors came out and surrounded them. "The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The army drew closer and closer. "The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Sora gulped and spoke to the voice in his head, "Well it was nice knowing you my friend!"

"And you Sora!"

The elf fired an arrow at the King as a show of courage, but it went right through him. The ranger on the other hand approached the ghost king, "I summon you to fulfill your oath!"

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" He swung at Aragorn, but magically the ranger's sword blocked the ghost's. Sora looked at the sword again and saw that it was a different on than the one he had been using.

"The blade that was broken!"

"It has been remade!" Aragorn grabbed the King by what was left of his throat and shoved him back. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He walked, unafraid, through the army, "What say you?"

Gimli was not convinced, "Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none in death."

"Hush!" Sora conked the dwarf on the head.

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn continued, somewhat oblivious to his companion's actions, "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" The King of the Dead laughed and the army began to vanish once again. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" He cried out in earnest.

"Stand you traitors!" No one came back out. But behind them came a loud cracking sound; the single building before them began to collapse, and thousands of human skulls tumbled down towards them.

"OUT!" The band climbed as best they could, working against the wave of skulls that continued to fall. "Sora! Run!" They finally managed to get out of that room and ran down a corridor. Suddenly light blinded them as they came out into the open.

There was no celebration though; from their vantage point they could see a battalion of ships on the river. It was the mercenary fleet of Sauron's, and they could see that they had just finished burning a small village. Aragorn sunk to his knees in despair; they were too late. Sora put a hand on the ranger's shoulder, as did Legolas; all were upset at their failure, now Gondor had no hope.

Then, there was a sound behind them; they looked back to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks. "We fight!"

* * *

(With Riku and co.)

From the battlements the two boys could see the army of Mordor, at least ten thousand strong. Kairi was at the gates waiting for Faramir, if he came back. Riku pointed, "Look, battle-towers, catapults, and ladders these guys know their stuff."

Lea looked down and saw a lone horse coming back towards the city, "Riku look! Open the gate, quick!"

The large gate opened and a horse came in dragging a man whose foot was stuck in the stirrup. As people crowded around Kairi barely got a chance to see him, but she could tell that it was Faramir. The boys came down beside her, "Oh Riku, Lea, it's Faramir!"

"No!" The young man was borne away on a stretcher, "Kairi, follow them, see if you can heal him!" She nodded and ran after them. At the top parapet Denethor came running out with some servants, including Pippin.

The steward was horrified, "Faramir! Say no that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered!" Kairi huffed, "No one survived." Pippin went over to her as tears began to come to his eyes.

* * *

(With Riku and Lea)

Out of nowhere, the orcs fired their catapults; the projectiles were small and nonlethal. Riku held up his arm to block one from hitting his head. Lea looked down at it and gasped in horror, "Riku, what ever you do, do not look at what hit you!"

The silverette looked at his arms and saw that they were covered in blood where the object hit; his curiosity got the better of him, and he looked at the projectile. His stomach rose to his throat; it was a human head.

"Riku, what is it?" Gandalf came up; he saw the blood on the boy's arms and he saw the head. "Never mind."

* * *

(With Kairi)

Denethor, surprisingly, was weeping over Faramir, "My sons are spent! My line has ended!"

The Hobbit ran over to Faramir and felt his face. His eyes lit up, "He's alive!"

"The house of Stewards has failed."

"He needs medicine my lord!"

Kairi began to move toward the body, "Or I can heal him."

"My line has ended!"

"Denethor," Kairi yelled.

He saw the girl and Hobbit by his son, "Get away!" He dragged the Princess of Heart away and flung her to the ground. "Keep her away from him!" The guards grabbed her and held her back. The steward looked over the wall at the army of orcs; his lip began to tremble, "Rohan has deserted us! Theoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The soldiers, including the two Keybladers, looked up in shock. Denethor turned back, only to see Gandalf; the wizard smacked the steward in the face and stomach with his staff. With the steward out of the way, Gandalf took control, "Prepare for battle. Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!"

Kairi went down to the boys, "There's so many, can we beat them?"

"Of course," Lea smirked, "But we better be ready." He pointed to his armor. Riku smiled, and the three hit the button on their shoulders which activated their armor.

Both sides, using their catapults, launched rocks and rubble at each other. Overhead came the same unearthly shriek they heard earlier. They could see the dragons with their black-clad riders above them; they would swoop down and the dragons and grabbed soldiers and threw them off the battlements. One wraith flew right over the Keybladers, as it swooped downward Lea dragged the Princess of Heart off the wall and out of risk.

Riku pulled them up, "Nice save Lea." He could see some of the men were running. "Hold them back, don't give in! Stay at your posts! Fight!" The men of Gondor saw that three young people, including a girl were staying while they, the enlisted men of Gondor were running.

The Keybladers moved over by Gandalf and could see large trolls pushing the siege towers towards the walls. The men though were shooting arrows at the metal plated towers, and were doing no damage. "Not at the towers," yelled the wizard, "Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls!" As the archers changed their targets, the three Keyblade wielders shot fire spells at the large trolls.

Even with all their efforts the first tower made it to the wall. A large door fell down onto the wall top. Orcs came pouring out; Riku, Lea, and Kairi, brandishing their Keyblades, met them with a strong ferocity. As Kairi stabbed one, she began to breath faster and faster; never in her life had she killed someone before.  
"Kairi! Focus!" Lea grabbed her arm, "You can do this!"

She nodded and continued to fight; the two boys stayed by her side the entire time. It was very evident in their minds that this was the Princess's first battle, and it was a doozy.

"Kairi," Gandalf had come up, "Go and protect the women and children while they get away!"

"Got it!" She ran back towards the city.

Lea watched her go and then turned back just in time for a arrow to strike his helmet; shattering the visor. With a growl he pulled the helmet off, "Real nice armor."

Riku cut down a wave of orcs and then looked over the battlements. "Lea look!" The guys looked down and saw something like a large oxen slash rhino creature, pulling a large contraption; on it hung a giant metal wolf with fire in its mouth.

"Um Riku, I think we're screwed."

"Yea."

* * *

The battle for Minas Tirith goes on! Death and destruction are all around, and death is closer than they thought. Will Sora arrive and turn the tables, or will a black cloaked man end the life of one of the friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to say but this is the last Lord of the Rings chapter! I would like to thank The Unknowing Herald, KHLegacy, and a guest for reviewing this story. And KHLegacy for favoriting. Let's get this thing rolling!

And remember I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Sora stood on the shores of the river as dozens of mercenary ships sailed towards them. Aragorn called out to them, "You may go no further." The boson of the flagship stood up in response. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The boson questioned.

"Legolas," the ranger said, "fire a warning shot past the boson's ear."

Gimli whispered, "Mind your aim." As the elf pulled back the bowstring Gimli knocked the bottom of the bow just as it was fired. This sent Legolas's aim off and the arrow killed a mercenary beside the boson. Sora looked at Aragorn; Aragorn looked at Legolas, while Legolas glared at Gimli. "Oh! That's it, right, we warned you!"

Sora decided to play along, "Prepare to be boarded!"

The mercenaries laughed and one yelled out, "Boarded, by you and whose army?"

"This army." Out of the mountain and through the four defenders, the King of the Dead and his army attacked the ships.

* * *

(With Riku and co.)

Night had fallen and the battle raged on. Kairi lit some of the catapult projectiles on fire. She just lit one when a battalion of Orcs came charging up the ramparts towards them. Kairi turned and the lead orc swung a large battle ax and caught her on the head. Her helmet shattered and a large deep cut formed across her forehead; as blood trickled down her face, blinding her, she swung her Keyblade and sent that Orc's head flying clean off.

"Kairi," a soldier called, "Go to Gandalf!"

"Alright," she took off to the wall tops, where Riku and Lea were.

When she reached them Lea noticed her wound, "Oh shoot! Kairi!" He grabbed a cloth from a dead soldier's uniform. He wiped the blood off her face, "Riku, we need to keep an eye on her or else we'll have to give her boyfriend some bad news."

She shoved him but Riku agreed, "You should Cure yourself."

"No, I should save my magic for the people who are actually wounded, this is nothing." She peeked over the wall at the giant wolf. "What are they doing?"

The large trolls were pulling on ropes that held the wolf, the orcs called it Grond; they pulled Grond back and then released it. It crashed into the city gates causing them to shudder. The wizard yelled, "Back to the gate! Hurry!" Everyone ran to the gates as the trolls released Grond again.

Riku shook himself it was nearly midnight and no one had rested since the battle started. The gates continued to shake as Grond battered them. "Steady! Steady!" Finally the gates gave way. Grond crashed through the center, the head and fire-filled mouth showed through the hole. The ram was pulled back for the final blow.

"You are soldiers of Gondor," Gandalf said, "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground." The gates burst open and in charged a group of cave trolls in armor and with large maces in hand. Even the wizard was surprised.

"Volley!" Kairi ordered the archers, "Fire!" The arrows did nothing but as the monsters charged, the soldiers lowered their spears.

Riku turned to his friend, "Lea, give me a lift!" The pyro turned his chakram on its side; Riku jumped on, and was launched into the air. He landed on the back of a troll and drove his blade into the back of its neck. The troll reached back, grabbed the young master by his foot, and slammed him into the ground shattering his upper armor.

Dawn came slowly as fireballs rained down, and Mordor's forces poured into the city. "Retreat!" Gandalf ordered, "The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!" Panic broke out among the people. Kairi ran back, pulling a little girl out of harm's way. A woman with a limp leaned on the silverette's shoulder as he led her to safety. A piece of rubble fell on a boy's head; Lea scooped him up in his arms and carried him away from the fray.

"Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!"

Kairi had gotten the girl away and heard Pippin yelling for the wizard. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" The wizard noticed him, "Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive!" Gandalf pulled the Hobbit up onto his horse and Kairi jumped up behind them.

They galloped up to an upper level but out of nowhere one of the large dragon beasts landed before them. On top was one of the hooded rides, but this one had a metal helmet on over his hood. The Princess of Heart drew in a deep breath, "The Witch King of Angmar!"

Gandalf held out his staff and yelled, "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!"

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" Pippin screamed as the wraith raspy voice filled the air. Kairi jumped off the horse and summoned her Keyblade. "Princess of Heart, even you will fall… darkness will rule. This is my hour!" The Witch King drew out his sword, which burst into flames. The dark magic was too much; Gandalf's staff burst in his hands, sending him and Pippin off the Shadowfax. Kairi's Keyblade grew red and became too hot for her to hold; a cloud of dark matter surrounded her and pulled her to the ground.

The dragon roared at them; in a burst of courage Pippin drew his sword and charged. The beast roared in his face and he stopped in fear. The Witch King was enjoying this, "You have failed! The world of men will fall." He raised his sword but a horn sounds in the distance. The wraith turned and flew away on his beast.

Kairi stood up slowly and staggered over to the wall, "Gandalf, it's Rohan! They made it!" At least there was a little good news. Now, she and the Hobbit helped Gandalf to his feet. "Now, there's the matter of Denethor to deal with." The two men got on the horse and Kairi followed on foot.

The horse and riders burst through the tomb doors to find Denethor standing over Faramir on a pile of wood, and a guard holding a torch nearby; the Steward's body shone because of the oil he had poured on himself. "Denethor! Stop this madness!" The Princess yelled.

Denethor grabbed the torch and declared, "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" He dropped the torch and the wood lit up instantly. Kairi jumped up and bashed the Steward to the ground as Pippin jumped onto the woodpile and managed to roll Faramir off. He patted out the flames that caught on the soldier's cloak. Faramir's father saw the Hobbit and jumped up, "NOOOO, you will not take my son from me!" He grabbed Pip and he screamed.

Gandalf rode up on Shadowfax who kicked Denethor back onto the fire. "Faramir!" The son moved and opened his eyes just in time to see his father catch on fire. Kairi covered her eyes as he ran out the door, all the way to the parapet, and jumped off in a ball of fire.

"So passes Denethor," the wizard said quietly, "Son of Ecthelion."

* * *

(Later)

The three had reunited with Riku, Lea, and the other soldiers who were now all quarantined in one small area. Trolls banged on the locked door where Gondorians were waiting for them with swords drawn. Pippin, Gandalf, Lea, Riku, and Kairi sat together on the side. The Hobbit looked very scared, "I didn't think it would end this way."

"End?" Gandalf looked at the young warriors beside him, "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." The group looked at the wizard intently. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it."

Lea leaned in closer, "What?"

"Gandalf?"

"See what?"

The old man smiled slightly at them, "White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Lea agreed with the young Master, "Not bad at all."

"No, no it isn't." The door cracked and the soldiers tried their hardest to keep them out.

The group got out their weapons and prepared for the worst. The pyro turned to his friends, "Kairi, Riku… see you on the white shores."

"You bet."

* * *

(With Sora and co.)

The mercenary ships pulled up to Osgiliath, where a squadron of Orcs were waiting. One Orc with a skull on the spike of his helmet came forward. "Late as usual, pirate scum. There's knife-work here need doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." Aragorn, Sora, Gimli, and Legolas jumped off the ship, surprising the Orcs. They walked closer and Sora activated his armor.

The dwarf smiled as he brandished the large battle ax, "There's plenty for the both of us…"

"Mind cutting me a piece of that action?"

"Not in the least Sora, may be best Dwarf win!" They ran at the Orcs with the army of the dead materializing behind them. The ghosts trampled down the Orcs and killed them all.

Sora swung left and right with his blade, cutting down the enemies. One got a good swing with their sword and knocked off his helmet. An Orc archer noticed the boy and turned to his captain, "Sir, it's that Keyblade wielder that the man in the black coat told us about! What do we do?"

"Kill him!"

The boy sliced off an Orc's arm and turned to face another when an arrow stuck into his right side. Sora gripped his side and groaned. He held up his sword to cast Cure when another arrow shot into his stomach and then right under that one, another pierced his upper left leg. The boy fell to his knees and tried once more to cast the healing spell; as he did a fourth arrow came towards him and drove into his heart. With a cough Sora fell backwards and the world around him began to fade.

* * *

(With Riku and co.)

The door hadn't even been broken in yet, when an army of ghosts came up and destroyed the forces of Mordor. Gandalf, Pippin, and the Keyblade wielders walked outside the gates onto the battlefield; they saw the army of ghosts standing before a man, dwarf, and elf.

"Release us!"

Gimli looked from the King of the Dead to Aragorn, "Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot theses lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word," the King growled.

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn smiled slightly, "Go… be at peace." The King of the Dead smiled as a great wind came and the army disappeared.

Gimli sighed and turned around; he noticed the Keybladers, especially Kairi. "You must be Kairi, am I right?"

"Yes," she was surprised, "How did you know who I was?"

"Sora told us about you."

The Princess smiled; Legolas walked up, "You two must be Riku and Lea. I am

Legolas, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Gimli son of Gloin."

"Where is Sora?"

Aragorn replied, "He has been traveling with us, and is probably helping search the dead."

"Let's go help," Kairi smiled.

There were many dead around; Pippin walked beside Riku and saw Merry's Elven cloak lying on the ground. "Merry!" There was a shout behind them. Eomer fell to his knees and cradled his sister's still body in his arms.

Kairi saw that but she was more concerned for Sora. A giant beast had been killed in the middle of the field; she made her way around it and her heart nearly stopped. "NOOOOOOO!" She ran over and fell to her knees beside Sora. "NOOO! NOOOO!" Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were closer and got to them first. The ranger dropped to his knees, the dwarf hung his head, and the elf whispered a prayer in Elvish.

The other Keybladers came around and saw the fallen boy, "SORA!"

"CURE!" The Princess cradled her boyfriend's head in her lap, "CURE…CURE… OH PLEASE CURE!" The spell healed his exterior wounds but there was no telling how bad they really were.

"This… this can't be happening," Riku knelt beside Sora and saw where the final arrow had hit. "Sora… you can't die… you just can't." Lea sat there in silence, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sora, wake up. Please wake up. I can't live without you." Kairi's face was stained with tears, "I… I love you." She laid her head on Sora's and sobbed. Then she heard a faint noise. "Quiet! Everyone be quiet!" Kairi listened and her eyes lit up; she could hear Sora breathing. "He's breathing! He's still alive!"

Aragorn came over and picked the boy up; they took him to the Houses of Healing.

For two days the brunette lay there, no signs of life except for his quiet breathing and faint heartbeat. The Princess sat by his bedside; she hadn't slept or ate in three days and she still hadn't Cured the large cut on her forehead. Almost everyone in the Houses of Healing had either gotten better or died by this time; the Keybladers, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer, a healed Eowyn, Gandalf, Pippin, and a recovering Merry stood by his bedside.

"Is he going to wake up?" Pip asked.

Gandalf looked at Riku and Kairi, "He hasn't moved for two days, there is a chance that he may never wake." The two Destiny Islanders looked down at their friend sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Sora…" Kairi bent over and laid her head on his chest, "Please, wake up."

The boy moaned and stirred slightly; his blue eyes fluttered open and he saw Kairi crying over him. "Kairi, it's alright."

"Sora!"

He gave his trademark grin and winced with pain. "Ok, not smart to move." The group smiled. "Oh, you're wounded."

"It's only a scratch," Kairi touched the cut. Sora put his hand on her forehead and cast Cure; the cut vanished.

"Young Sora," Aragorn shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me."

"No more dying on us alright."

"Got it Gimli," Sora laughed. He looked at his three fellow Keyblade wielders, "What are you'll doing here anyway?"

"Master Yen Sid sent us."

Sora looked at his girlfriend, "Kairi too? I have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

(Later)

The entire group sat in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith; even Sora, who was still recovering. Gandalf was pacing around the room, "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it."

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf groaned, "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli took his pipe out of his mouth, "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Everyone sighed. The wizard hung his head, "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Kairi jumped to her feet, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth."

Sora looked at her proudly, "And we can give him that."

"How."

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn exclaimed, "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked on his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer pointed out.

Riku stood, "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion."

Gimli removed his pipe, "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

"Sounds like a regular day for us," Lea leaned back with a grin.

Gandalf was still not convinced, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn was certain, "Oh, I think he will."

* * *

(Later)

"Gandalf," Lea asked, "Could you use some of your magic to restore our armor? I really don't feel like dying."

The wizard shook his head, "Yes, but not now. I believe there is something that will help you though, waiting in your rooms.

They came back later dressed in the armor of two cities. Sora was in a suit of chain mail, over that was an auburn colored breastplate with a white horse on it, he had bronze shoulder-guards, bronze gauntlets, black gloves, bronze leg-guards, auburn pants, and black boots.

Riku was in a suit of chain mail covered by a silver breastplate, over that was a navy blue tunic with the white tree of Gondor sown in, silver shoulder-guards, silver gauntlets, navy pants, and black boots. Lea and Kairi were in the same thing, except for Kairi was also in a short black skirt over navy leggings.

"A true Rider of Rohan," Eomer complimented, as he looked Sora over.

Faramir came out from the Houses of Healing and saw Lea, Riku, and Kairi. "Two more brave soldiers of Gondor and a courageous shield maiden of Gondor."

Soon all the fighting men left from Rohan and Gondor mounted up on their horses and followed Aragorn, now clothed in the kingly garbs of Gondor, out the gate.

Kairi pulled Saerwen up beside Sora and Aranethen, "You ready?"

"No, I almost died once this week and I don't really want to relive that."

She noticed he was clutching the area over his heart, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he smiled, "Just soreness, nothing too bad though." He thought, "I wish Theoden was still alive to see this." Kairi smiled and rode on ahead. "You know what my friend," Sora told the voice in his head, "If we live through this, I am not going to put it off any longer! I need to tell her how I feel!"

"So… set a course for the islands and then for Yen Sid's tower?" The voice chuckled, "This should be interesting."

* * *

(Later)

The army of men stood outside the Black Gate of Mordor. Lea growled in annoyance, "Where are they?"

Aragorn rode forward with Gandalf, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry, Lea, Riku, Sora, and Kairi who was holding the Gondorian standard. The ranger yelled out, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

The gates opened and a single rider came forth. He wore a dark brown tunic under a black overcoat, over most of his face was a rusty helmet; his mouth showed and it was full of yellow teeth, his lips were brown, and the skin around his mouth was split open so it showed his veins and muscle tissue beneath. "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." All stared at him aghast; he was horrific looking. "Is there any in the rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf snapped, "Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The Mouth of Sauron held out a white shiny shirt.

Pippin was horrified, "Frodo! Frodo!"

"Silence," Gandalf tried to keep the Halfling quiet.

"No!"

"Silence!"

The Mouth of Sauron grinned, "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've though one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." Sora's face was wrought with horror; Kairi looked like she was about to cry. Aragorn rode forward on Brego slowly. He was noticed by Sauron's mouthpiece, "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

The true King of Gondor, in one swift motion, drew out his sword and beheaded the Mouth of Sauron. Lea's mouth dropped, "I guess that concludes negotiations."

"I do not believe it," Aragorn huffed, "I will not." The gate opened all the way and thousands of Orcs marched out. "Pull back! Pull back!" The small group rode back to the army; all the entire group except for Sora and Aragorn dismounted their horses. All the soldiers looked scared at the army marched towards them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

The true King of Gondor rode out across the front of the army. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

All the warriors drew out their swords and braced themselves for the coming battle. Even though the Orcs completely surrounded the tiny force of men, the soldiers stood firm. Gimli sighed heavily, "Never though I'd die fighting side by side with an elf."

"What about side by side with a friend," Legolas smiled at Gimli.

"Aye! I could do that."

Aragorn stood at the head of the army; he turned back and saw Riku holding up Frodo's mithril shirt. He smiled, "For Frodo." He charged the Orcs. Merry and Pippin were the second ones to break the lines and the Keybladers were the third. The army, with a loud shout, charged the line of Mordor.

The small band of men fought as hard as they could to drive off the army; the wraiths on the beasts were now swooping down on them. One flew down towards Gandalf and Riku but was intercepted by a giant eagle. "The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Dozens of giant eagles filled the skies and grappled with the beasts in the air.

From his horse Sora could see the Eye of Sauron atop the tower of Barad Dûr; suddenly it swung its gaze to Mount Dooms and the wraiths headed towards the mountain. The boy turned and saw a cave troll making its way towards Aragorn. He spurred Aranethen on, but all the Orcs drove him back. "ARAGORN!" He watched in sheer terror as the troll put his foot on top of the ranger; in a last attempt to save his own life, Aragorn pulled out his Elvish knife and drove it into its foot.

Without warning the Eye of Sauron flared up and shrieked loudly. All fighting stopped and the creatures of Mordor fled. Every eye was fixed on Barad Dûr as it began to collapse. The eye exploded suddenly and sent a shockwave outwards.

"Frodo!" Merry cheered, "Frodo!" The ground around the defenders collapsed destroying Mordor and the Orc army. Sora leapt off his horse and embraced Kairi happily; Riku came up behind them and hugged them, and then Lea came and the four hugged and laughed. But the celebration was short-lived; Mount Doom erupted. All expressions turned from joy to horror as the realization took hold. The Hobbits who had done so much to save them all, would not survive that explosion. "Frodo."

* * *

(Back at Minas Tirith)

Gandalf had returned after taking the eagles to find Frodo and Sam. With him were two unconscious Hobbits. They were taken to the best rooms to recover. After a day or two both were up and about. Sam was a larger hobbit with kinky reddish-blonde hair, and Frodo was skinny with curly black hair and striking blue eyes. They told the story of their adventures together and there was much rejoicing at their safety.

* * *

(The Next Day)

All the people of Gondor gathered in the courtyard. Gandalf stood on the topmost stair. On his left stood Gimli, Sora, and Eomer. The Keyblade wielder was in the same garb that he wore for the battle at the Black Gate, except this one was new and a scarlet cape flowed out from behind him.

On the wizard's right stood Lea, Riku, and Kairi. The two boys were in new outfits identical to the ones from the battle, but these had navy capes on them. Kairi was in a long navy dress with the pattern of the White Tree of Gondor on it; she wore a silver headdress with seven stars on it.

Aragorn came forward. He was in a suit of chain mail over crimson shirt and pants, atop that was a breastplate with the seven stars on it, black boots, and a black cape. He walked up before Gandalf and knelt.

With a smile, the wizard set a crown on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

The new King of Gondor came and stood in the place Gandalf had just been in as cheers rang out. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." The people cheered and threw flower petals into the air in celebration. Aragorn began to sing a song in the Elvish tongue, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambarmetta!"

Somehow Kairi could understand him, "Out of the great sea to Middle Earth I come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world."

The new king walked down the stairs and through the crowd, all bowing as he passed. He approached a group of Elves that had arrived. Legolas smiled at his friend and gestured with his eyes. Aragorn looked and saw a banner with a white tree; the banner moved to reveal a beautiful Elf girl.

She was tall and lean, with long dark brown hair, on her head was a silver headdress that hung down as far as her hair. She word a light green dress with billowy white sleeves. The girl bowed her head in respect but Aragorn lifted it back up. He took the banner from her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone clapped happily as they stood there together.

The two continued to make their way through the crowd, until they came upon the four Hobbits. They were dressed in black pants and white shirts with different colored vests on. Merry's was orange, Frodo's was auburn, Sam's was cream, and Pippin's was green.

The four bowed to them. "My friends," the King said kindly, "You bow to no one." He then knelt before the Halflings. The entire congregation then knelt to the Hobbits.

* * *

(That night)

Sora slipped out from the feast that had begun and was just about to activate his armor. "You're leaving?" He jumped as Aragorn approached him.

Sora bowed, "Yes, I have to get back to my training. Gandalf restored my armor so I though I should get a good start."

"You should not leave so soon though," said Aragorn's future wife, Arwen, "And what would your companions think?"

Sora looked upward, "I've already told them, they know." He looked back at them, "I promise I'll come back, but there is something I need to take care of."

"Don't make us wait too long," Gimli came out into the open.

"I won't."

Legolas joined him, "We will look forward to your return."

"Wait," Arwen handed him a red gem with a white horse on it, "This will allow you to summon Aranethen to you whenever you wish. I will give them to your friends, so they can summon their horses as well." The boy nodded in thanks.

Sora smiled, activated his armor, and shot off into space. Kairi stared out a window after him, "See you soon, Sora."

* * *

Yea! Story number two done! I hope you'll enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please! Tell me what you thought! Now… a sneak peak at the next Training Series story, **A Sacrifice and A Savior**!

A hundred year wintry reign,

Four children who are the witch's bane,

A King of strength and wisdom,

And three heroes who have come.

A land bound in ice and snow will finally awaken. The heroes will travel to put the rightful rulers on their thrones. They will endure ice and stone, beast and sword, but will stand firm. And through it all, will discover something they had never seen before.


End file.
